Franceska Mila Rose
| birthday = August 17 | gender = Female | height = 177 cm (5'9½") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) | affiliation = , Tier Harribel | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción, Arrancar #55 | team = Tres Bestias | previous team = | partner = Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Leona | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = None }} This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Franceska Mila Rose. For a community-wide list of Mila Rose incarnations, please see Franceska Mila Rose (disambiguation). Franceska Mila Rose (フランチェスカ・ミラ・ローズ, Furanchesuka Mira Rōzu) is a member of the Tres Bestias and one of Tier Harribel's three subordinates. Appearance Mila Rose is a physically stunning, tall, dark-skinned woman, possessing thick, long, wavy brown hair and light green eyes; making her look somewhat like an . She is very well endowed, and flaunts this in the attire she wears, as well as being extraordinarily muscular. Several observers note that she looks strikingly similar to . The mask remnants that make her an Arrancar take the form of a thick crown with two horns jutting out of it, and her Hollow hole is located mid-way between her naval and her breasts. Her attire is also notably Amazonian. She wears a form-fitting, sectioned strap beneath her breasts, which wraps around her torso. She also wears a large white bra, connected, at the center, by a small chain. Over this, she wears a long, high-collared, white cape, which is held on by a medallion with a lighting bolt-shaped insignia. Around her waste, she wears a white, segmented skirt, held on by a black belt bearing the same lightning bolt-insignia on its buckle. Her boots are very elaborately designed, reach up above her knee caps, and are very tight on her. Personality Like her beloved superior, Tier Harribel, Mila Rose is a strong-willed individual. She, unlike Sung-Sun or Apacci, is much more rational than most Arrancar. She has also developed Harribel's usual calm and collected behavior, under normal circumstances, though she is easily angered, especially when insulted by Apacci. As with her other teammates, however, Mila Rose is fiercely loyal to Harribel and places her complete trust in her, to the point that, should someone ever question Harribel, Mila Rose becomes enraged, such as she did when Apacci questioned Harribel's orders during the attack on . During the battle with Rangiku Matsumoto, she also scolded Apacci for doubting Harribel's abilities during her own fight with , while at the same time, expressing utmost faith in Harribel, since she had drawn her sword. Mila Rose is a , even more so than Harribel herself, believing that women are superior to men in every way. She often looks down on any male she comes across, a trait that is even more blatantly apparent in combat situations. She has been known to become highly agitated and even violent if women are so much as suggested to be any lesser than a man in her presence. Furthermore, due to her animalistic nature, she is also very sadistic towards all opponents in battle. Unlike Harribel, whom she tries to model herself after, she is not respectful towards her enemies. During combat, she often tries to provoke her target by slandering them, or calling them names. For example, she referred to Rangiku Matsumoto, during their fight, as a "fat cow". History Prior to becoming a Números, Mila Rose was a lion-like Hollow. Mila Rose, along with Cyan Sung-Sun, was part of Tier Harribel's group before Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saves Emilou Apacci, she introduces her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose and asks her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Sung-Sun, which ended in an argument. When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan Louisenbairn's court, Mila Rose witnessed Harribel cutting down the Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Later, back at the base, Mila Rose mentions rumors about Barragan and his army, and the fact that many of Baraggan's Hollow soldiers have cracked masks, but Apacci dismisses the rumors as unimportant and was confident that they could handle anyone with Harribel as their master. Just then, they were interrupted by the appearance of the Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Harribel appeared and told her companions to run. Mila Rose escapes with the others, but was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They do so, but are quickly defeated by the stronger Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just when Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen appears and dispatches the Hammerhead Hollow. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities : Mila Rose already held high spiritual power during her time with Aizen, considering that she is both an Arrancar and one of the Fraccíon of the third Espada. However, according to Harribel, her power has grown significantly during that time, now being equal to an Espada in her own right. Her spiritual pressure is notably violent, and takes on an orange-colored hue. Enhanced Strength: In an almost Amazonian fashion, Mila Rose has brute-like strength. She is capable of lifting many times her own weight without visible signs of strain. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While she is prone to squabbling with her teammates, in combat, she retains an air of seriousness and perceptiveness, shown when she advised Apacci that, despite being in their Resurrección states, letting their anger get out of control would prove deadly. She also calculated that, judging by the strength and abilities of Rangiku Matsumoto and , they would need to use their . Kenjutsu Mastery : Mila Rose is a highly talented swordsmanship specialist, effectively employing the same amount of skill shown by captain-level opponents. Her sword technique is brutish, fitting with her Amazonian fighting-style, so much so that she forced Rangiku Matsumoto into frantically dodging her attacks to survive.Tres Bestias vs Rangiku Matsumoto at YouTube.com In battle, she primarily hold she sword with one hand, leaving the other free for supplementary attacks or defense. She will, however, use both hands to increase the strength of her swings when necessary. Her swings were precise enough to knock away the ash-like blades of Matsumoto's Zanpakutō, . Arrancar Abilities : Mila Rose preforms Cero by forming it in her right hand and then punching it towards her enemy. It was powerful enough to completely dispel the Shikai of Rangiku Matsumoto. Like her spiritual energy, it is orange in coloration. After Aizen's fall, she was shown to be able to generate a Cero between the horns of her mask fragments. : Like all Arrancar, Mila Rose can use her own Bala. While lacking the strength of her Cero, it is noticeably quicker to charge and faster moving than her Cero. She can also fire it in rapid succession. Like her Cero, it is orange in color. : Her Hierro is rather significant, considering it was capable of defending her against Matsumoto's Shikai. It was also able to resist the damage of a combination of Hinamori's Kidō-Zanpakutō combination with little more than a few burn marks. : As a Fraccíon, her skill with Sonído is considerably above the average Arrancar. She has displayed speed that is at least on par with a lieutenant-level Shinigami. (混獣神 (キメラ・パルカ), Kimera Paruka; Spanish for "Sparing Chimera", Japanese for "Mixed-Beast God"): Mila Rose has a special ability, used in conjunction with Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is tremendously-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Zanpakutō Leona (金獅子将 (レオーナ), Reona; Spanish for "Lioness", Japanese for "Gold Lion General"): Mila Rose's Zanpakutō is out of the ordinary among most Arrancar and Shinigami. Rather than the ordinary katana form that most Zanpakutō take on, Leona takes the form of a broadsword. While originally possessing an ordinary hilt, it has become more elaborate since her time in Aizen's service; becoming larger with a thick hilt, wrapped in brown cloth, and a large, rounded-out cap at the bottom. * : Mila rose accesses her Resurrección form by calling out the command . In her Resurrección, her attire completely changes, while keeping wither Amazonian theme. The crown on her head has become a headdress, with long, golden hair flowing back to about the same length as her natural hair, giving it the appearance of a lion's mane. A large neck ornament decorates her upper body and the clothing band that wrapped around her torso has turned into a bone-like bra, with two claw-like extensions holding her breasts. She now has white, bone-like gloves that match her boots, and her boots have increased in length, now coming up to her calves. She also gains light-orange colored marks on her face. In addition to these changes, her broadsword also goes through a change, becoming more narrow towards the hilt, and becoming far more pointed towards the blade tip. It also changes in coloration. Stats References